


Apocalyptic Beauty

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [16]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cisfem!Violet, F/M, Post Apocalyptic AU, cismale!Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: As far as Brian knows, he's one of the only survivors of the apocalypse. He's been alone for a long time but all of that changes when he finds shelter in a strange building. As he ventures within, he finds a beautiful woman asleep inside. When she wakes, he discovers that she's been asleep since she was a child and has no idea what horrors have happened while she slept.





	

Brian stumbled through the sparse desert, away from the broken down cities infested with the infected. 

It had been years since the virus had spread, roughly a decade ago, cities had been the first to go. No one really knew how the virus spread; some believed it to be airborne, some thought it was in the water, some even called it divine intervention. When people got infected, one of two things happened – either they lost the will to do anything, and they just just lay down and let death take them, or they became overcome by mindless rage and propensity for violence. Those were the infected. 

Since cities were densely populated, they were the first places with large quantities of the infected who rampaged through the cities in search of anyone and anything to tear apart. Large cities were also the first places to have forced evacuations by the government – before the government fell and anarchy reigned – and many now were surrounded by miles upon miles of barbed wire fencing in an attempt to keep some of the infected trapped. However, nothing could keep them trapped forever. 

As Brian continued to stumble through the dessert with his stiff knee and the hot sun burning his neck, he spotted a lone building standing off in the distance. That could be a good place to rest, he figured so long as no infected roamed around. As Brian got closer, he paused at the sight of a broken down fence. Chain link, not barbed wire. He let out a relieved breath, and continued onward. 

Brian made his way to the door and sucked in a breath. Here went nothing. Brian turned the doorknob, and the door creaked open. Not a sound greeted his ears. 

Brian sighed and shut the door behind him. Looked like a good place to make camp for a short while. If he were lucky, maybe there were a few nonperishable foods lying around still even, though he doubted it. Either way, it didn’t hurt to explore a little. 

After each room seemed to be mostly a waste – though he did find an old Snickers bar in a desk in one room that he unwrapped and took a couple bites of before he stuffed it away to save for later – Brian opened a white door with a couple purple flowers painted on the front of it. 

Brian’s mouth fell open. Inside, there was a glass capsule with a girl, a beautiful woman, inside of it. Generators that seemed to still be working somehow after all these years were connected to it, and Brian could see the woman breathing as she slept inside of it. She was stunning, with long, raven hair, pale, fair skin, dressed in almost an obscenely short nightdress with kittens on the front and a lavender ribbon trim. Brian took slow, careful steps towards the woman encased in the capsule, and as he got closer, Brian noticed a panel attached to the lefthand side with a couple buttons. One red button was labeled. 

RELEASE

Brian shifted his eyes back over to the sleeping woman. How long had she been there for? Brian frowned, and he pressed the button. 

The capsule opened.

Violet yawned and opened her eyes. She stretched and realized there was a stranger looking at her. “Who are you? Are you one of the boogeymen? Where’s my daddy? How did you get in my house?” Violet stared at the stranger and waited for an explanation. 

Violet got out of the special bed her daddy had made her. He said the boogeymen wouldn’t be able to get to her in there. Violet realized her legs were longer, her dress was shorter, and her panties were uncomfortably tight. Violet realized she’d grown boobies while she slept. What was happening? Daddy would know. The stranger stared at her. “Where’s my daddy?” she repeated. Violet frowned. “And I’m hungry.”

 

Brian frowned. Daddy? Did she mean her father or…

“My name is Brian, Miss. I’m not a ‘boogeyman,’” Brian said with a crooked frown. “I don’t know where your ‘daddy’ is. I was just looking for shelter for the night. The door was unlocked and the place looked abandoned, so I figured it’d be okay.” 

Brian slung off his warn, dusty backpack and pulled out the partially eaten snickers. “I don’t have much on me at the moment. This wasn’t too bad.” Brian pushed aside his jacket that he kept packed away for the cold, desert nights. “I think I still have a couple pieces of rabbit in here too if you’d rather have that though…I didn’t quite catch your name, Princess.” Brian looked up from his bag back at the stunning beauty in front of him. 

 

Violet frowned at Brian. “I’m Violet. Maybe Daddy’s in the kitchen. He always says dinner before dessert too.” Violet’s eyes got big. “You eat bunnies?” She pouted. “I want a peanut butter and jelly.”

Violet looked at Brian. “Are you my Prince Charming? Is that why you called me Princess? Daddy used to call me Princess. And he said I was going to be like Sleeping Beauty.”

Violet grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. “Let’s go find my daddy.”

 

Brian frowned as he let Violet pull him to the kitchen. Peanut butter and jelly? Prince Charming? Sleeping Beauty? Something was really, really wrong. Violet was acting childlike, far too childlike for someone her age in this world.

“Violet?” Brian asked in a soft voice as she led him into the dusty, unused in a long time kitchen. “Can you tell me why you were sleeping in a glass cap…bed?” 

 

“Daddy made it for me,” Violet explained. “He said it would protect me from the boogeymen. He also said I’d be just like Sleeping Beauty.”

Violet let go of Brian’s hand to open up the pantry. She got the peanut butter and jelly out and looked for the bread. She pouted. “Can you help me find the bread please, Brian?”

 

Bread? No one had the time or resources to make bread anymore in this world. Wild corn fields were the best alternative to bread, but actual bread? Just how long was this woman asleep for? 

“I don’t think we’ll find any bread here, Princess.” Brian frowned. He needed to know more about who Violet was and what had happened to her. She seemed responsive enough to questions, maybe he could ease it out of her? It wouldn’t hurt to try. “Can you tell me what your daddy told you of the boogeymen?” 

 

 

Violet frowned. “Maybe it’s in the freezer? Daddy used to keep it in there after he baked it. He said it was a special freezer. It would last forever. My daddy is a genius. He invents stuff.”

Violet found she could reach the freezer on her own now. She’d definitely gotten taller. Triumphantly, she pulled a frozen loaf of bread from the freezer. It looked just like she expected it to. “Will you make me a pb&j please? Daddy always says I should let him make the sandwiches.”

Violet frowned as Brian asked about the boogeymen. “Daddy told me the boogeymen were in the cities and they were mean and they wanted to hurt us. Daddy made things to fight off the boogeymen. He said we were safe here. But he said I’d be safer if I slept in my special bed. He said of be his Sleeping Beauty. The boogeymen wouldn’t be able to get me in there. He said he’d watch over me. He said he’d be there when I woke up.” Violet looked at Brian. “Prince Charming, do you know why my daddy isn’t he here?”

 

 

“Sure.” Brian took the bread bag from Violet and removed the loaf. About what he would have expected, the bread was completed freezer burned. It’d be edible at least, not that good, but no worse than what Brian’s usually been eating. Brian broke off a couple of slices and put them in the somehow functioning microwave to defrost. As he waited for the bread to warm, Brian looked back at Violet. “I’m not sure where your daddy is, Princess. And my name’s Brian if you’d like to call me that instead.” 

The microwave dinged, and Brian pulled out the bread and started to make them both a pair of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “If you don’t mind me asking, Princess, can you tell me how old you are?” 

 

Violet hummed as Brian made sandwiches. “If you get to call me Princess, I get to call you Prince Charming. Unless you want to be called Prince Brian?” Violet pouted. “You are my prince, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be eleven in June. How old are you?”

 

Brian chuckled. “You may call me whatever you’d like, Princess,” Brian said as he handed over one of the sandwiches over to Violet. 

Brian frowned. Violet was no ten year old at all. “Can you tell me your birthday, Princess? Year too?” 

 

“June 13th, 1992!” Violet recited. She took a bite of her sandwich. “This tastes funny.”

 

Brian frowned, and he reached for Violet’s hand with one of his own. “Princess? Violet? The year is 2016.” 

 

Violet stared at Brian. “No it’s not. I went to sleep September 1st, 2002. Daddy was going to wake me when it was safe. He said it would only be for a little while.” Violet was in denial, but a small part of her realized that there may be some truth to what Brian was saying. She was taller and she had a grown-up body. But fourteen years? “It can’t be! I would be twenty-four years old!” Violet looked at Brian, on the verse of tears. She was so scared. “I- I want my daddy.”

 

 

Brian looked at Violet with sadness in his eyes. “Violet, Princess, I’m sorry, but I don’t think your daddy is here.” Brian sighed. Violet had missed out on so much of her life. “Do you know where we could find a mirror in here? The bigger, the better.” 

 

“In- in the bathroom…” Violet’s voice shook. She gripped Brian’s hand tightly as she led the way, sandwich forgotten. She was afraid of what she’d see. She was afraid to be without her daddy. If Daddy was around, nothing too bad could happen because Daddy always knew what to do. But surely, Brian knew what to do. Wasn’t he her prince? 

Violet stood in front of them mirror. She was definitely grown up. She touched her reflection to make sure it was her and it was. Violet looked like a real princess now. “I look like a grown up princess.”

 

Brian smiled at Violet from where he stood behind her. She seemed a little less panicky as she admired her reflection. “You are a grown up princess now, Violet.”

 

Violet continued to stare at herself. “No wonder my dress is small and my panties are tight.” Violet frowned as she lifted her skirt to look at the offending panties. “I need big girl ones.”

 

Brian averted his eyes from Violet and her reflection as his cheeks flushed. “Um, I’ll see if I can find something when I go out again. In the meantime, we’ll see if we can find something here that could work for you.”

 

 

Violet nodded. She needed something to think about other than where her daddy had gone and how she’d missed 14 years of her life. Violet went to her bedroom and to the dress up chest and got out her princess gown. It had been too big for her, but maybe now it would fit. 

Violet put on the purple gown in place of her night dress and pull off her panties. She felt bare and exposed and hairy and she didn’t want to think about it. She put on her favorite crown and she went back to find Brian. Violet looped her hand in his. Violet curtsied and showed off her new outfit. “How’s this?”

 

Brian let out a soft chuckle as he smiled at Violet. “You look very beautiful, Princess.” While it was true that Violet looked stunning in her dress, it also wasn’t a practical outfit for going out in; the skirt could get caught in something and the lack of pockets and the full skirt would make it difficult to carry easy to reach weapons, but it was cute for Violet to wear while they were safe for the day. Getting Violet some proper clothes though would have to be something Brian would need to pick up in the nearest city, provided it hadn’t been entirely looted that is. 

“So, what else you got around this place, Princess?” 

 

“Lots. I’m not allowed to go in Daddy’s rooms but there’s a big library and a garden and a playroom.” Violet took Brian’s hand for comfort. “Where should we go?”

 

Brian smiled at Violet. “Why don’t we start with your favorite room, and we’ll work from there? How’s that sound, Princess?” 

 

Violet took Brian’s hand and raced to the underground garden. Rows and rows of hydroponically grown vegetables, fruits and herbs stood in neat orderly rows under the artificial sunlight. “All of Daddy’s machines here seem to be working but look at the size of everything!” Violet pointed but then her hand dropped and her voice grew small. “I don’t think anyone’s been here in a long time.” 

Violet picked a soft butter lettuce leaf and shredded it nervously. She lead Brian over to the last row where a single hydroponic pot stood. From it sprouted beautiful violets. “I asked for these. Daddy said it was a waste of resources to grow flowers but for me he’d do anything. I don’t know where he got the seeds. But they grew. Just for me he said.”

 

 

“Seems like your daddy loved you very much.” Brian didn’t want to say much more about Violet’s father, not when all the evidence he saw indicated that he hadn’t survived. 

Brian brushed his fingers over the various flowers before he picked the most beautiful one of the bunch, and then he tucked that flower into Violet’s dark hair with a soft smile. “A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl.” Brian glanced around the garden. It really looked like this would help feed them for quite some time. 

“So,” Brian turned back to Violet with a smile, “where to next?” 

 

Violet blushed as Brian put the flower in her hair. It went perfectly with her dress. 

If Brian really was her Prince, she should show him her castle. “This way.”

Violet led the way up the stairs to the highest part of the building. It was a sturdy room with lots of control panels in the walls that she wasn’t allowed to touch but in the center was a huge blanket and pillow fort that Daddy had called her castle. 

Unlike the other rooms in the house, not much about this room seemed to have changed. Violet flopped down on the pillows, uncaring that her skirt had flipped up, and she breathed in the familiar scent of rosemary. Violet closed her eyes and got lost in it. 

“Come join me in my castle?”

 

Brian looked around the room, at all the panels and buttons with layers of dust settled on them. He had no idea what they all were for, but he intended to find out. 

“Of course, Princess,” Brian said with one last look at a grey panel with a small lightning bolt on top. Electricity, maybe? Brian sat down at the edge of the fort. “Say, you don’t happen to know what your daddy used this room for, do you?” Brian asked as he kept his eyes averted from Violet and her raised skirt that showed a bit more of her than was proper for someone with her current state of mind. 

 

Violet rolled over onto her belly to look at Brian. “He called it the control room. There’s a notebook Daddy had with all his designs and inventions. I’m sure that would help. He told me that I shouldn’t touch anything. Except these two buttons.”

Violet got up and pressed two buttons. The lighting in the room dimmed to ambient and the domed ceiling became illuminated with projected stars that rotated and revealed constellations, complete with their names. 

Violet smiled at Brian, her face softly lit. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”


End file.
